


Practical Lessons

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexual Poe Dameron, Covid-19 Related, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Metafiction, Past Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron, Quarantine, Writer Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: An arrangement becomes more.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Darkpilot Library, Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	Practical Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Virgin Fic
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was almost impossible to write this scene.   
  
Ben knew what he was supposed to do, of course. The latest chapter of his fic pairing up John Doe and Kylo Ren (also known as Jacen Starkiller), featuring a secret romance set before the events of the controversial Sequel Trilogy, and Ben was already stumped as to how to write it if he was to be perfectly honest. He knew the mechanics, of course. Anal sex, blow jobs, hand jobs, things like that...but in all honesty, he had no idea how to add smut to his fanfiction. Where did he begin, actually?  
  
He could at least try to write the emotional content. Emotions he could do. He knew that Jacen Starkiller was built very similarly to Ben himself — built like a refrigerator, as Bazine had once said. “Not,” she said, “Like there’s anything wrong with that.”  
  
Ben sighed and began to type on his phone.   
  
_Jacen wouldn’t deny that he was nervous even as he undressed for John. John was beautiful, undeniably so, with his compact frame and golden bronze skin. In a way, John was everything that Jacen could never be, and “beautiful” was one of those things. He went over his imperfections mentally in his head. Was too much muscle a flaw? Would John want him?  
  
But it was getting out of his Jedi robes that Ben _  
  
Ben stopped in that moment. Shit, had he meant to type that? There were times when he had seen Kylo and John, the two doomed friends, as stand-ins for him and Poe. They even bore a slight resemblance. And Poe was kind like John. Witty. Strong. Intelligent. When they’d met in middle school and followed one another to high school and later to the same college, Ben had seen Poe as a good friend. Now...was it more complicated than that, really?   
  
It wasn’t like Poe would notice, really. After all, Ben was a good friend — but he’d never realize how Ben really saw him. That was just a fact.   
  
Ben sighed. He’d have to ask somebody, at least, how the matter of sex worked.   
  
***  
  
It was when Poe was reading over the document and said, “You, um, put in the wrong name” that Ben realized, to his chagrin, that he’d forgotten how to get rid of his Freudian slip from last night.   
  
“God, I’m sorry,” Ben said. “I guess I should really...get rid of that...”  
  
Thank God for Find and Replace.   
  
“About the smut thing...” Poe sighed as he spoke. “Honestly, Ben, aside from Zorii, I haven’t been in a relationship.”  
  
Of course, Ben thought. Then again, Zorii and Poe had broken up a while ago. Zorii was with Tallie now, and she and Poe were still on friendly terms.   
  
“Did you and she...um...” Fuck. What was the best way to ask about if your best friend and his ex had sex? Especially when you felt that pang of emptiness in you that you wished would go away?   
  
“Well, we tried pegging. Emphasis on ‘tried'.” Poe sighed. “The dildo fell off the harness. At least we had a good laugh out of it.”  
  
“Oh God...” Should Ben laugh? That was the question. Laughing felt mean.   
  
“Nah, it’s okay. It’s no big deal. Not everyone likes pegging.”  
  
Silence.   
  
And then the both of them laughed despite themselves.   
  
Poe became more serious then. "But yeah, we did try fingering...”  
  
“That’s it! I can include that in my fic!” Ben said. “Poe Dameron, you are a genius!”  
  
Poe laughed. “Well, sex doesn’t just have to include penetration. They don’t have to make a whole grand production out of it. I mean...they could jerk each other off. Grind together. Hell, I’ve heard of armpit sex...”  
  
“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear the last one,” Ben deadpanned. Then, “Poe...I guess we might as well get comfortable during the summer anyway. In quarantine.”  
  
“In quarantine,” Poe said.   
  
***  
  
They had ground rules when it came to their arrangement, of course, including the idea that if someone wanted to stop, they’d stop. That was obvious. Ben had no desire to hurt Poe in any way, shape or form. (Maybe the fact that John reminded him so much of Poe was a reason Ben couldn’t write many fics canon compliant with the interrogation scene. He wanted Poe to be happy, and he wanted John to be happy. Simple) There was something about dropping his pants and underwear in the living room of the house they were sharing during quarantine that made Ben feel unexpectedly vulnerable, unexpectedly afraid — only for Poe to say, “Relax. You look beautiful.”  
  
Beautiful. Maybe Poe was just saying it, but it was still wonderful to hear. Knowing that Poe wanted to do this...  
  
“Really?” Ben said.   
  
“Yeah. You’re...huge, Ben. I don’t know how my hand will fit around it.”  
  
Ben swallowed. That was a good question. Even that knowledge shouldn’t have thrilled him to hear, but it was one hell of an ego boost — and definitely made him harder in front of Poe. (Should he be embarrassed? It was just for practical purposes, right?)  
  
“Ready?” Poe said.   
  
“Yeah.” Ben’s breathing hitched, and when Poe’s hand curled around his cock, stroking and jerking — it was tentative, clearly trying to memorize Ben’s anatomy, but that would add more to the realism. That Ben knew. So were the noises that were escaping from Ben just because the feel of Poe’s hand felt so good...  
  
It was embarrassing, how fast he came. And he apologized — for the mess, for how quickly it had happened, but Poe was fine with it. “Ben. Sweetheart. It’s okay. There’s no one else I’d rather do this with.”  
  
“You called me ‘sweetheart.’”  
  
“You don’t like it?” Poe said, and he really did sound worried. “I’m sorry, Ben...”  
  
"No, it’s just...I do.” Ben smiled faintly. “I think my referring to Kylo as Ben was...a bit of a Freudian slip. I mean, I like you. You’re wonderful, Poe and I’m...me...”  
  
“Then you really don’t know how wonderful you are,” Poe said. “Ben...if we adjusted the rules so we could have a relationship...”  
  
Ben swore it was like his heart had exploded with light.   
  
“I’d love it.”  
  
Poe kissed him. Even as they kissed, they ground together, Ben hardening again, Poe also hardening. They broke the kiss just to reassure each other that they were okay with this, and when Ben came, then Poe...  
  
They held each other, still dazed from the aftermath of both their orgasms.   
  
“So,” Poe said, smiling a bit mischievously, “If you ever needed a beta or a co-writer...I think you just convinced me.”  
  
Ben laughed. Somehow, he thought, he was glad he had Poe in his life. If anything, it was one of the best (if not the best) things to happen to him.


End file.
